Demigods in Wonderland
by BunnyCat16
Summary: All change for five demigod friends when they all fall down a hole to wonderland Marina loses her confidence, Eve is dress in her best, Ivan is acting, Dominic is locked up,and Kegan has to face the Jaberwocky!
1. Chapter 1

***I'm sorry if the story sounds bad this is first fan fiction. I don't own the characters they belong to my friend Inu's story that his writing. **

It was a very fine Saturday for five demigod friends. They are Marina the youngest of the friends. She is only eight years old and a daughter of Poseidon god of the sea. She has long wavy raven black hair that went down to her back, and her eyes were a beautiful light green. She wore her favorite outfit, a slightly baggy pink shirt that had a picture of a chocolate brownie and a chocolate chip cookie with writing around it that said "sweetest of the three!" and her favorite skirt, the skirt had light pink lace on bottom trim of the skirt while the rest of it was purple, it went down past her knees finish it off with a pair of purple flats.

Second youngest is Dominic, a nine years old he boy is son of Hades, god of the underworld. He has straight silver hair that goes down past his ears. His eyes are two different colors (long story, don't ask.) his left eye is ruby red, he covers it with his long bangs, and the other was a kind blue. He is wearing a plain light blue t-shirt that was one or two sizes too big, and regular black slacks, and plain grey sneakers that were tied strangely.

Third youngest of the friends is Eve, she's eleven years old daughter of Hades. She has short blonde hair it went down to her shoulder and her eyes were hazel color. She wears short sleeves dark purple shirt with her invisible dark black pulled over sweater on top of it; she needs to put on her hood turn into the shadows she was given to her by her father when she was little. Also she wears a pink mini skirt with long black socks up to her knees to finish off with pink conserves.

The second oldest of the friends. Ivan is twelve years old and he is son of Hermes god of traveling. He has spiky dark brown hair and his eyes were the color light brown. He wore a baggy camouflage shirt with forest green kayak shorts to finish it off with tan brown one-star shoes.

The older of the friends is Kegan who is thirteen years old and he is son of Hephaestus god of machines and forges. He has red hair that he spiked forward and his eyes color is light bl. He wearing a plain white dress shirt with black jeans that he folded up because his pants are too long to finish off with red converse shoes went up past his ankles.

Today was a special today for it was Dominic's birthday, he turning ten years old so his friends thrown a little tea party for him out in a secret meadow in the forest in out curse of Camp Halfblood. They all having so much fun talking, laughing together and spend some much time together. Dominic notices Eve dropped her teacup filled with raspberry tea.

"What's wrong big sis?" Asked Dominic then realized that fear went across her face he turned looked at the direction that she was looking at. He didn't see anything then he tried again but sequined this time then he saw it these weird creatures he knew they were not from the underworld, he don' t think. There were three or four of them they were long thin creatures with big giant heads with no faces but two giant eye holes and sewn on smiles on them. They were spying on the demigod friends behind the trees.

" Hey guys! I think we are being staring at." Whispered Dominic there was fear in his voice.

" No we're not. Dominic you're just trying scare us again." Said Ivan who was lending back in his chair.

" No, stupid Ivan! He is not this time." Kegan said as he pointed at the creatures.

Little Marina released a little whimper as she clunged to her older brother Kegan.

" I think they are leaving." Whispered Marina. The creatures were leaving for they were spotted by the demigod friends. Eve started run after the creatures.

"HEY! WAIT!" Shouted Ivan at Eve as the others chasing after her, " We must stick together." They chase her through the dark thick forest. Eve is one of the fastest runners, faster than everyone else in Camp Halfblood. When they all caught up with her they were in darkest part of the dark forest. Eve frozen in middle area who staring forward.

" Hey Eve what's your problem! " Shouted Kegan annoyingly Marina still clinging to Kegan's left arm when they stopped running. Eve didn't move from her spot and said to Kegan," I was tried to follow those weird creatures to find out who sent those creatures to spy on us but I lost them." She looked down to the ground. Soon a light fog started rolled in make the forest even more eerie than before.

" Maybe they did it purposes." Shrugged Ivan.

"Big brother, can we go now? 'Cause I'm a scare." Asked Marina as clanged tighter on Kegan's left arm than before.

Kegan smiled a sheepish smile to his little sister and said, " Sure we can." Eve looked up and sensed something different.

"NO!" Shouted Eve still not moving from here spot. Kegan moved closer towards Eve.

"Why not?!" Shouted Kegan angrily he doesn't like it when people try to boss him around. Eve didn't answered made Kegan even more mad. Eve was trying to figure out what she was sensing it was different it was not the same darkness before it was taste like metallic but this tastes like spoiled raspberry tarts. Kegan grabbed Eve by the shoulders and made her look at him, "I SAID WHY NOT!" Yelled Kegan angrily.

Eve stayed claim and said," I think Ivan was right. Those creatures were maybe plan a trap. It was my fault I'm sorry for this." She looked down she stated sniffled little bit.

Kegan stared shack Eve. " You're lying!" Shouted Kegan angrily.

"Kegan!"cried Marina. Kegan stopped shaking Eve and released her from his griped.

" No Kegan, she not lying. I sense something. I think its those creatures its tastes like smelly old raspberry tart I think." Answered Dominic.

Then there was a hiss no living creature would make it was low. They looked around then they saw it those creatures again. " They brought friends, big brother." Cried Marina as ran to her big brother to clinging him like before. It looked like there some many creatures now more than before there was more hundred that for such. All demigods brought out their weapons and went into ready stands but there still were fear hanging around them for they were surrounded.

"We need a plan." Said Dominic.

"I have a plan: ATTACK!" Shouted Ivan as he throws his boomerang at the creatures destroying ten of those creatures in row but new creatures took the fallen creatures' place. Creatures attack all at once at the demigods. Those creatures moved liked the wind.

During the battle, creatures started to send out long metal-like chains at the demigods but got Marina, the chains pulled her to the ground. Marina tried to escape but failed. "MARINA!" Shouted Kegan as tried reach to help his little sister out but he was tackled down to ground by some of the creatures. Then out of nowhere the creatures who was holding down Marina down peered to be started to be sliced in pieces.

Some of the creatures' purple blood splattered and landed on Marina. Eve pulled back her hood so she could be seen again it was her whom sliced up those creatures. She helped Marina out of the chains.

"Thanks." Squeaked Marina.

Eve helped Marina up and said," What's are friends for." Then more creatures appeared coming at them. "Don't fall asleep on us."Last thing she said before running towards to the creatures and then slicing them up with her two sickles. Soon demigods were getting tired from fighting but the creatures were still coming at them. During all this,the light fog was getting heavier and heavier making the ground to crumble. Somehow the creatures notice this but not the demigods.

So the all creatures made a high pitch screech unison that had brought agonizing pain to the demigods' ears. They all of the demigods felled to the ground covering their ears and letting out a blood curdling scream from the pain.

Then there was silence.

All of creatures had mysteriously disappeared. The pain slowly disappeared from the demigods. Marina and Dominic had got knocked out from the pain. For Eve is paralyzed from the pain in her ears she felt that she will get to hear again . But only Kegan and Ivan were fine they tried to get up they wavered side to side as if they were super drunk.

As they stand up on their feet the ground gave up, all of the demigods felled underground. Kegan tried to called his little sister's name but no sound for his mouth had dried up and his tongue was brisking like sandpaper. Soon his eyes started get heavy he tried keep them up but fail.

He wished to himself," Sis, you are going to be OK. I know we will meet again."

Then a warm light appeared and gulped them up and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

***Marina's POV~**

" Happy Unbirthday to you!" Echoed through the forest.

I wake up to the sound of people. I thought they were singing, but couldn't be sure: it was blurred together. I tried to open my eyes but my vision was hazy. I rubbed my eyes and managed to improve my eyesight somewhat. I tried sitting up to see where I was, but I was too dizzy and just layed back down. I looked up at the sky the canopy of the treetops leaned way in, forming a natural dome. At the center, an opening revealed dark starry night with full moon in sight. I stared up at the full moon until my eyes become heavy I fall back to heavy sleep again. Until singing appeared again.I awaked up and I felt a lot better for I sat up. My long wavy black was so messy I brush out the loose branches and other things were in hair best I could. I looked down at what I was wearing was a beautiful light blue dress it flowed down to my ankles with a blue lace neckline and black buttons down the front. I surprised that I was barefooted

"what happened to my shoes." I thought to myself. What drugged on me was my dagger was missing. I started to looking for it then I notice it was stucked in the wood of a tree front of me. I standed up and brushed off the dirt off my dress and walk over grabbed my dagger out of the tree.

I thought to myself," How long did I sleep? Where big brother and everybody else at?" Then I heard the singing again but it was louder than it was before. I followed the singing through the forest. The singing got louder and louder and then nothing.

"What the? " I thought. I looked around then I saw the weirdest thing was a sign in middle of the forest. The sign was made of wood on it was painted in purple paint it said,"MAD HATTER'S UNBIRTHDAY PARTY" on it. The sign was pointed toward to a man-made path.

Then I heard the singing echoed bounced off the trees on each sides of the path this time I heard the singing better.

"Singing means people so I can ask them where I am at? " I thought myself as running down the path. I stop running when I got up to a little wooden gate. I slowly push open the gate then I saw it.

The party was in the middle in a meadow half the size of a football field. The ground was mostly flat and covered in a thick, green grass. The grass felt like soft as carpet on my feet. There was a long table on it was any varieties of teapots, teacups and even sweets were on the table. I moved closer to the table but stop few feet from it.

There were only three people there But I can't say that for two of them were not human. For they were animals one was hominoid brown rabbit and other was a small white mouse. And at the far end of the table was a man wearing giant top hat.

The man looked up and smiled at me that made me clanged up. "Well, Well. Looks like we have a guest." Said the man to his friends. They stop doing what they were doing and stared at me with unbeliever looks.

"A guest?"asked the little mouse. The bunny twitched.

"You know you are very very late, you know. "The man said as he walk over to me. This man was strangest man I ever seen before. The man had bright orange hair was brighter than big brother Kegan's eyes. His skin was almost white thats not normal. He was wearing strange suit with giant bow tie and with finish off with dress shoes. He grabbed my hand and pulled to a chair on the far end of the table. I sat down as his two animal friends moved closer to us. The mouse sat on the table on my left and the rabbit sat across of the table from me.

The man leaned towards to me and said, " I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M."

"WHAT?" I asked he just landed back and chuckled, "Who are you?"

"You mean what are we?" He answered. I just stared at him," What I am the Mad Hatter." The rabbit point its teacup and said, " March Hare I am."

"I am the Dormouse, my pleasure to meet you." Said the mouse as it squared over get a cookie off the cookie tray front of me.

"What are you." Asked the Mad Hatter.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. You." Answered the Mad Hatter.

" Well, I am Marina. And I'm a daughter of Poseidon." I answered.

"A demigod of the god of the sea." He asked with sirens tond.

"Yes." I answered.

"It reminded me of a song I sung to the Queen. All together now." He said. Then suddenly all them sing unison, "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at..." the Dormouse and the March Hare stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sing with us." Said the Mad Hatter.

"Ok"I answered nervously.

"Thats start over." Started the March Hare with a switch.

"Yeah!" Cheered the Dormouse.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at. Up above the world you fly like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where at." We all sang together.

"These people are weird. So maybe this place or world is weird too. I hope big brother you are doing ok too." I thought to myself.


End file.
